


A Mother (Profile of Frigga by Loki)

by Ilikepickles



Series: Collection of Poems by Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, As In Loki Wrote This Poem, But she's trying okay, Frigga Is a Fairly Good Bro, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Poetry, Poetry By a Character, Post-Thor: The Dark World, ambiguous setting, like she isn't perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepickles/pseuds/Ilikepickles
Summary: Sometime in the aftermath of The Dark World Loki finally has a breather. He grieves, and reflects on his time with Frigga.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel)
Series: Collection of Poems by Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Mother (Profile of Frigga by Loki)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanwork, it's not super conventional haha but I just made my account because I'm mad (long story, different reasons, if you look at any more of my works when I post them you'll get it) and I decided to post this? I guess? This is set post Dark World, but the timing is pretty loose honestly. It could really be anywhere from his return from Svartleheim to the Statesmen after Ragnarok, heck it could be even further than that if we're ignoring Infinity War.
> 
> Anyways that's basically all you need to know. Feel free to interpret the poem however you want. I hope you enjoy.

What is a mother?  
Not one to rest your head on,  
No,  
Nor one who'll hold your tears  
And hear your cries.  
What is a mother?  
Not one gives you wisdom,  
No,  
But one who looks to you  
From unseen skies.  
She is the hidden force of nature,  
The subtle hint of peace that's locked away.  
She holds her love and keeps it closely to her  
So it may live to see another day.  
You choose your words with careful tact  
And always speak with poise, not hate or fear.  
Your vicious phrases you quickly retract,  
Lest they come back to haunt you through the years.  
And suddenly it's time,  
The Mother's gone.  
You weep with weary mind,  
Your heart withdrawn.

**Author's Note:**

> So! That was that. Did you like it? Feel neutral? Detest it with every living bone in your body? If you did at least it's over now. Feel free to shoot me a comment with suggestions or criticisms on the tags, my notes, summary, whatever. I'm new to this site and need all the advice I can get. I'll certainly listen to your suggestions about my poem but I don't plan on changing it at this time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
